


Fic - Solace - NCIS LA

by Ceindreadh



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceindreadh/pseuds/Ceindreadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetty always looks out for her team; today it’s Deeks’s turn to be cared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic - Solace - NCIS LA

_**Fic - Solace - NCIS LA**_  
Because I really needed another fandom to get interested in writing while I still have so many plot bunnies in all my other ones.  
Ah well, my first attempt at NCIS LA fic. Enjoy!

Title – Solace  
Author: Ceindreadh  
Permission to archive: Yes to WWOMB, anybody else, please ask first.  
Genre: Gen, hurt/comfort  
Characters: Hetty, Deeks  
Rating: T  
Summary: Hetty always looks out for her team; today it’s Deeks’s turn.  
Prompt: [Author’s choice #196](http://ncislosangeles.dreamwidth.org/16487.html) Quote “"I feel your eyes caressing me." - any pairing - any length  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer. I don’t own the NCIS LA characters, I’m only borrowing them, no copyright infringement is intended.

“I’m fine,” said Deeks, as he followed Hetty. “Really.”

“That’s the third time you’ve said so,” said Hetty, “And it’s no more convincing than it was on the first two occasions.”

“The paramedic checked me over on the scene, Hetty. Said I could go back to work.”

“Actually, I believe he said that you should spend the next few hours under observation in hospital, but if you were ‘fool enough to not want the afternoon off, he wasn’t going to stop you’.” Hetty had walked a few more paces before she realized that Deeks had stopped in his tracks. “Mr. Deeks?” she said, as she turned around. “Do you require assistance?”

“Okay, who ratted me out?” asked Deeks, frowning slightly. “Was it G? Sam?”

“Oh Mr. Deeks, do you really think my sources are limited to NCIS personnel?” Hetty took Deeks by the arm to get him moving again. “But if any of your co-workers *had* as you so kindly put it ‘ratted you out’, you know that there would have been no malicious intent behind it.” They had reached Hetty’s office by now, and she gently pushed Deeks to sit down on the couch.

“Yeah, guess they’re just looking out for me then.” Deeks winced in pain as he lay down and stretched out.

“That, and themselves as well.” Hetty waited until Deeks was looking at her before continuing, “When you go out in the field with them, they expect you to have their backs, and vice versa of course. But if you are below par, well, then you put their safety as risk, as well as your own.” She watched as the realization hit. “Now, that is all that I or anybody else is going to say on the matter.”

“I just wanted to finish what I started,” said Deeks, yawning slightly as the exertions of the last few days of undercover work, not to mention the fist fight that had necessitated the attentions of the paramedic in the first place, started to catch up with him.

“You’re part of a team now, Mr. Deeks. We all work together, and we all look out for each other.”

“You always look out for me.” Deeks twisted on the couch trying to find a position that would put the least pressure on his aching head and ribs. “I feel your eyes caressing me…” He yawned again, “No, I mean you’re always watching…not that you’re snooping, but…”

“I understand, Mr. Deeks.”

Deeks tried to relax, but his head was aching and he was starting to think that maybe an afternoon in a hospital ward with access to the good drugs might have been a better option than heading back to work. But he’d had harder fights while undercover as a mixed martial arts fighter, and not wanting to let down his new team mates, he’d figured he could work through the pain. Hetty of course had seen right through him, stopping him in his tracks as he’d been about to follow Sam back out in the field. And now his head felt like somebody was hitting it with a sledgehammer…from the inside.

The touch of something cold on his forehead made Deeks’s eyes shoot open.

“Easy there,” said Hetty, smoothing the cold compress down on Deeks’s head.

“I don’t even want to know where you got that,” mumbled Deeks. “Thanks…” His eyes closed and he slept.  



End file.
